Akihiro Dragoscale
Akihiro Dragoscale is the main protagonist from SuperSaiyan2Link's "Dragon King's Son" series of books on Wattpad. You can find the story here.. Note: The story is currently in a complete redevelopment stage. Story elements and abilities listed below are subject to change. Akihiro is the only son and youngest child of the Dragon King. He is seen as a Chosen One of sorts, which is later proven when he slays the Demon King, Mephistopheles. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Matt Reed vs Akihiro Dragoscale (Complete) * Pit vs Akihiro Dragoscale (Complete) * Natsu vs Akihiro Dragoscale (Complete) * Rayquaza vs Akihiro Dragoscale (Complete) * Mionzi vs Akihiro Dragoscale '(Complete) * 'Thomas Chumbley vs Akihiro Dragoscale (Complete) * Sayaka Miki vs Akihiro Dragoscale '(Complete) * 'Spyro vs Akihiro Dragoscale (Complete) * The Animatroncis vs Akihiro Dragoscale (Complete) * The Dragon King's Son Battle Royale (Complete) * Tsumichi vs Akihiro Dragoscale (Complete) * Hunter vs Akihiro Dragoscale (Complete) * Kirito vs Akihiro Dragoscale (Complete) * Ruby Rose vs Akihiro Dragoscale (Complete) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 5 * Losses: 7 * Draws: 2 'Possible Opponents' * Satan Jacob (The Devil is a Part-Timer!) * Percy Jackson (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) * Lloyd Irving (Tales of Symphonia) * Roy (Fire Emblem) Backstory Akihiro and his sister Rukia were born of the Dragon King. Soon, Akihiro was shipped off to a family, leaving Rukia to think that she was an only child. Akihiro got a baby stepsister named Akari, who was unfortunately beat by her parents. Akihiro grabbed Akari, and ran off to Akari's uncle's house. Akihiro grew up there for a while, then went to high school, meeting his best friend, Sakura Stevens. All the while, at the Dragon Kingdom, Rukia began to sense the rising power of the Demon King, Mephistopheles. In November of 2022, when Akihiro was a mere 15 years old, Rukia finally stepped in, bringing both her brother, Akihiro, and Sakura, to the Dragon Kingdom. Akihiro reclaimed his position as the Dragon Prince, and was equipped with the royal Dragon Sword forged by the God, Diment. After countless battles spanning over a year, the 16 year old Akihiro, and his friends, finally faced off against Mephistopeles. With much difficulty, and after realizing how dependable his friends truly were, the Dragoscale pulled through, obliterating Mephistopheles' body entirely with one final magnificent golden blast. Stats Name: Akihiro Dragoscale Origin: The Dragon King's Son Age: 15 - 16 Gender: '''Male '''Height: '''6.0 feet or 1.83 meters '''Weight: 132 pounds or 59.87 kilograms Species: Human Family: King Dragoscale (Father), Queen Dinospike (Mother), Rukia Dragoscale (Sister), Misao Dinospike (Step Sister), Darren (Shadow Counterpart) Date of Birth: Tuesday, August 14, 2007 Handedness: Left-Handed Attack Potency: Street level+ '''(Comparable to Mephistopheles' minions, who tear apart walls) | '''Wall level (Defeated Gigantalus, who was able to damage long reaches of land) | House level+ (Defeated Aquilary, who was capable of destroying Road level fighters) | Small Building level (Defeated both Gigantalus and Aquilary with little effort) | Building level (Lasted against Mephistopheles), at least Country level+ '''as Dragoscale (Overpowered Mephistopheles at full power) | '''Country level with Pegasus Sword (Able to damage and kill Mephistopheles) Speed: Regular Human+ | Supersonic+ (Reacted to and dodged bullets from a pistol) | Transonic (Reacted to Gigantalus' soundwave toxins) | Speed of Light '''(Kept up with Aquilary) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class+ | Wall Class | House Class+ | Small Building Class | Building Class, Country Class+ as Dragoscale | Country Class with Pegasus Sword Durability: Street level+ (Survived attacks from Mephistopheles' minions) | Wall level (Tanked blows from Gigantalus, and a 70 foot fall) | House level+ (Took blows from Aquilary) | Small Building level (Tanked simultaneous hits from both Gigantalus and Aquilary) |''' Building level''' (Lasted against Mephistopheles), at least Country level+ as Dragoscale (Tanked hits from Mephistopheles) | Country level with Pegasus Sword (Tanked weaker blows from Mephistopheles) Stamina: Fairly high. Can fight for many days on minimal rest. However, overexertion leaves for his abilities to severely decrease for a prolonged period of time. Exposure to darkness also lowers his stamina quite a large amount more than with a regular human. Range: '''Standard melee range, although it is extended to a meter with use of his swords. Hundreds of meters as Dragoscale or with attacks such as the Dragon Beam. '''Intelligence: While having a formal education, he didn't do exceptionally well. Akihiro also flunked out of the tenth grade, subsequently doing even worse in the following eleventh and twelfth. However, even with no real experience in swordsmanship, Akihiro was quick to pick up skill, and found himself to be a natural leader. Weaknesses: Though it's indestructible, Akihiro isn't the best with Ryū Ken. His extreme lack of experience with any weapon whatsoever stops him from defeating enemies with sheer skill alone. He has been known to have bad aim, leaving him hitting something other than what he was trying to hit. Akihiro usually underestimates his opponent, leaving him defeated. Akihiro only wears a t-shirt, pants and shoes, making him easily stabbed or shot. He has no defense on his head either, so he is completely wide open at all times. A stab from an extremely sharp weapon is his biggest weakness. Akihiro is thought to have Pungophobia, as he is relucant to take up the Dragon Sword, and stab wounds hurt him more than they do to his friends. Even with a heightened flame resistance, extreme heat can leave him exhausted. His overdependence of his friends restricts him from being as good as he could be. Dragoscale is very large, but very slow. Notable Attacks / Techniques: *'Dragon Beam:' Simple beam of compressed orange energy shot out of the blade. Can continue firing for hundreds of meters. *'Super Dragon Beam:' Much larger orange beam of energy, and much more powerful. Leaves Akihiro open for attack if the move is dodged. *'Flare Spin:' Akihiro spins, creating a small tornado set to magma. Does not pull enemies closer like an average tornado. *'Flame Wave:' A move which shoots out flames a like a flamethrower. *'Energy Twirl:' Akihiro spins, creating yellow aura around him, hurting those who touch him. *'Meteor Smash:' Akihiro summons a flaming meteor, which smashes into opponents. Weapons/Equipment 'Dragon Sword' The Dragon Sword was one of the many legendary blades crafted for the Princes and Princesses of each of the three Kingdoms. Like the other legendary blades, the Dragon Sword was forged by the God, Diment. But, as opposed to the Dinosaur and Crocodile Kingdom's swords, the Dragon swords were said to have been forged by Diment within the flames of the Dragon God, Dragoscale. The sword is double-edged, 38 inches long, and weighs 2.5 pounds. It's blade is a vermillion colour, with a feint flame pattern, and it's hilt is a deep rosewood. Usually, Akihiro wields this with both hands, although he doesn't find much difficulty in one-handed combat. 'Dragosaur Sword' This blade is the fusion between the Dragon Sword and Dinosaur Sword, which has power just one step closer to Diment's absolute divinity. WIth each induvidual blade having been forged under the flames of Dragoscale, and having been molded by Dinospike's earthly might, the Dragosaur Sword contains both of their spirits. The sword is double-edged, 38 inches long, and weighs 2.5 pounds. Its blade's colour is a swirl of both vermillion and a pastel green, and its hilt is a swirl of a deep rosewood, and emerald green.This blade can defuse into the Dragon and Dinosaur Swords at the user's will, although to use this sword in the first place, Akihiro needs the assistance of someone with a Dinosaur Sword. 'Pegasus Sword' This blade is a fusion of the Dragon, Dinosaur, and Crocodile Swords. Wielding it's sheer power is the closest any mortal can be to matching Diment's absolute divinity, on their own. The blade used to go unnamed, until the rise of the Pegasus Kingdom, who claimed the blade as their own and gave it a title. Forged under Dragoscale's flames, molded by Dinospike's earthly might, and quenched by Crocotail's water, the sword contains all of their powers and much more. The sword is double-edged, 38 inches long, and weighs 2.5 pounds. Its blade's colour is a bright golden yellow, and its hilt is a darker gold. This blade can defuse into the Dragon, Dinosaur, and Crocodile Swords at the user's will, although to use this sword in the first place, Akihiro needs the assistance of someone with the other two blades. Alternate Forms Dragoscale * 60 foot long, blood red dragon. *In this form, Akihiro uses the power of Dragoscale, the God of Dragons. * Akihiro lost miserably to Mephistopheles. Dragoscale destroyed him. * Can breathe molten lava and fireballs. * Uses tail as a weapon too. * Can only trigger this form when extremely angry. Mary Sue Test Score '22' While powerful, Akihiro struggles to become a true hero. He's over dependant on others, has a fear of sharp objects, and loses most of his fights. All that, plus his cocky nature and determined attitude. A score of 22 shows a slightly moderate chance of Dragoscale resembling a Mary Sue, but he, by no means, is one. Category:Male Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Protagonist Category:The Dragon King's Son Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Magic Users Category:Original Characters Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:Teenagers Category:Main Protagonist